Talk:Darius/@comment-25541654-20190612184922/@comment-25541654-20190710134525
I got Darius recently, to place us I have been playing intermittently since end of S2 and fully since second half from S3, since them I only have played him like 3 times in ARAM before purchasing him, three days ago I played him for first time, I build him tanky, my team got annhilited and the whole match wanted to resign, even a M7 Lux that made a tantrum at the end and who knows what she did the whole match and a handless Pyke that affirmed that it was heavily nerfed while two patchs ago it kinda got, if not buffed rebalanced. Well, I ended staling the lane with a Yasuo, and failing the damn e because I just don't knoe the reach and the reaction time, being my fourth time playing him, I got Deadman's plate and Trinity and I just run to a kinda feed Lucien with ruined and tree Items, I was like 20% when I reached him, I destroyed him, and survived. I was the only one of my team that keep the head cool and wanted to play until the end because I was learning Darius in an already lost match. Landing the Q is increadibly easy once you got in reach if the opponent is as idiotic tu remain melee your passive will shredhim and kill him, just when I killed the Yasuo after he burn flash and killed me with my passive like 5 seconds AFTER he killed me. You only need to land the E at start of the match, once you have enough items you can just run until you reach them and secure the E grab just to add stacks of the Passive, not even to prevent they leaving my reach because I don't to, I was TP not Ignite nor Ghost, and I could even win against a feed Lucien, a fed Sylas, same build items Yasuo who was clear he knews what he was doing, and I survived several times with 5% hp several chases or even outplayed them. Keeping my head cool is not Champion difficulty, it's just player's personality, crushing fed champions in some case in 3 vs 1 situations its not Champion difficulty, landing the Q of Darius is hard at start, but the nice thing is that it zones almost every single Melee champion on top lane, landing the E, unnecesary, AA reset W, same thing you do with Camille's Q or Shivana's Q. He doesn't have enough skill cap to be ranked a tier 2 difficulty champ, Caitlyn is listed as that because he has the longest lvl 1 range of every single AD carry on the game (unless I am missing something) with her range only being outranged by Tristana Passive at some level and Jinx if I recall right Q on missile stance after rank 4 or 5, so while I will play more of Darius to learn how to counter him (Being my mains Irelia, Camille, and Yorick who suffer like hell in early against him) but again he is no a difficult champion, he doesn't suffer if he fails its E like Irelia who just got nerfed because that tiny portion of pro player knew how to use her as a Goddess destroyed every one on their path, not like failing Camille's E wich is Key because once you used it you are now without escapes and if you failed now you have to either burn flash or die, nor having to prepare enough graves and land your E to make them effective at doing damage, because if you fail your E as Darius they still can't get close because he will AA, W, AA and then once you want to get out Q and you will have lost half your HP and another 15% just of the bleeding if you are lucky enough to not get the 5 stack Darius, should he being an Ignite/Ghost Darius you will have to burn your flash and pray the you don't die, Garen can chase you do a lot of damage and the wait to his passive heal him enough to repeat and kill you but its not the same absurd damage output Darius has.